


《哥哥为何酱酱酿酿？》上篇

by Anthomy313



Series: 《哥哥为何酱酱酿酿？》 [1]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthomy313/pseuds/Anthomy313
Summary: 果果第一视角 / 现实日常向 / 18x初试ABO / 正泰or泰正？下篇见分晓哈哈哈 / 新手首坑
Relationships: Kim Taehyun/Jeon Jungkook, 田柾国 - Relationship, 金泰亨 - Relationship
Series: 《哥哥为何酱酱酿酿？》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620739
Kudos: 6





	《哥哥为何酱酱酿酿？》上篇

比以往更高达的个子，

比以往更坚定的声音；

你的香气一如既往将我击垮穿透。

—— 《Make it right》

按照韩国年龄，我已经20岁啦！

也就是说，我也是一个大人了；也就是说，我也能做更多事情了。

我开心地想着，调小灶火，拉面快要煮好了。

“小国已经20岁了呀”泰亨哥靠近我，拍了一下我屁股。我轻笑了一下，任由着他。

他总喜欢这样的skinship，我也不讨厌他对我的skinship；大概是因为泰亨哥长得帅吧，而且又是男亲，哎一古，宠着吧。

“对啊。怎么了”我压低了声音，这样更符合成年了的我，感觉酷酷的。

“哎一古，变成小男子汉了呀”泰亨哥又伸手挠挠我的下巴，笑着的四方嘴还是那么可爱。

“拉面好了，端出去就可以吃了。”我有条不紊地在泰亨哥面前关火、摆好餐具、端起小锅；对于不会做料理的泰亨哥来说，这样的男亲肯定很酷。哼，不愧是我。

\-----------------------------

成员们都很喜欢我做的料理，虽然我做的次数很少，都是珍哥或者Suga哥做的多，但是他们都很赞赏我做的料理，我很开心。

“小国，来”泰亨哥喂我吃拉面，他一手夹着筷子，一手捧着自己的碗，将他碗里的拉面送到我嘴里，认真看我吃好的模样，真可爱。

泰亨哥吃到好吃的东西都会喂给身边的成员们，当然首先会喂给我，不然我的舌头会不自觉顶腮，可能是因为我也想吃吧，想吃他手上的那份。

“阿西，你们两个真的够了！”珍哥又开始了，“不要老是撒狗粮啊，真的是。”泰亨闻言笑着收回碗筷坐好，哎一古他是害羞了。

“莫，怎么了，年纪大了见不得幸福吗？”我酷酷地反击。

“撒乌鸡嘛（不要这样啦）”智旻尼笑着拍了我一下，他的笑点真的很低。

就这样打打闹闹，吵成700人的阵势，我们很开心地吃完了拉面，度过了很开心的晚餐时光。大家都陆陆续续回去自己的房间了，毕竟明天还要赶行程去机场呢，行程满满的。

泰亨哥在认真地洗碗，嘴里喃喃的，可能又在演情景剧了吧。

\---------------------------

我从背后包住他，我的泰亨。贪恋地在他后颈深深吸气，是白木海洋的味道；我闭上双眼，歪歪头，埋入他的颈窝。我双臂环在他腰上，摸摸他的宝宝肚。

出道时还有的腹肌，现在已经融化成宝宝肚了呢；而我比以前个子要高了，因为健身的关系，体格也更强壮了。以前比我高比我大只的泰亨哥，现在被我搂在怀里，软软的，暖暖的，我的小泰亨。我蹭蹭他的颈窝，白木海洋的味道更加浓郁了，

“小国呀，今晚睡觉来点不一样的怎么样”他洗好碗，转过身，调皮地向我挤了下眉眼。

“什么呀？”我被逗笑了，温柔地回应他，捏了下他的鼻子。

“我们以前都只是做到Kiss这一步，现在小国已经是男子汉了，我...我想好好看看小国，好吗？”泰亨软糯糯地说着，一边往上拨我的衣袖，露出我的手臂，低头注视着。

“当然了，我最近开始健身了，哥想看...啊嘶~哈几嘛 哈几嘛...”我话还没说完，他就突然咬了我手臂一下，还挺使劲，疼得我往后一个激灵。

“嘿嘿嘿”泰亨得逞地笑着，他的笑声是憨厚可爱的，好啦我原谅你了，真是的。

我挺回了身子，因而倒吸一口气，呼吸间，是浓烈的白木海洋的气息。

泰亨更靠近了一下，抱着我的腰，“那，我们就回房间吧”他说完扭扭地蹭了我一下，用下半身。哎一古怎么有人这样撒娇的呢，果然是四次元小可爱。但我却依稀感觉到，他下面好像硬硬的，大大的，又有点热热的，是吃太饱了吗？

“内，卡咋（走吧）”我咽了咽口水，拉起泰亨的手，往房间走去。

\-------------------------------------------

进入房间之后，身后的泰亨锁了门。

“要锁一下门才行呢，虽然也不会有人打扰。”泰亨说着，不知怎的，他的声音钻进我耳里，痒痒的，我的呼吸悄悄变得急促。在泰亨背对我锁门之际，我脱掉了上衣，因为他刚才说想好好看看我。

“哥，你不是想好好看看我吗，你看看”我压低声音，拉过泰亨。

“......”他的眼睛从下往上，最后与我四目相对；他的手轻轻摸着我微微成形的腹肌，慢慢往上，“小国，真的长大了呢”

我们默契地相拥而吻。

我闭上双眼，泰亨的吻是热热的，湿湿的，香香的，是白木海洋的清新味道。他的舌探进来，舌尖轻轻地温柔地与我的舌尖相舐；而又调皮地往前一探，我没有办法地随即张大一了些嘴，让他可以深入一点；可是他又使坏地缩回小舌...

“嗯...”我不舍地哼唧了一下，往前靠，想追寻泰亨的温热柔软。我的身体开始发热。我捧着泰亨的脸，学着他将舌尖往深处探，如愿地再次和他的舌尖相舐；但这次多了一份梨木琥珀的味道，我的身体更热了。

“小国好热呢，小国的味道也好好闻呀”泰亨结束了这场热吻，在我的颈窝蹭了蹭，不老实的手解开的我的裤绳。

“哥你在干什么，不是要看看我吗，为什么...”泰亨扒拉下我的裤子，又脱掉自己的上衣。难道泰亨哥担心我很热所以帮我脱了裤子吗？是不是我的体温也把他热到了，所以他也脱衣服了？泰亨哥脱掉衣服后，信息素的味道更浓烈了呢，啊我好喜欢。

我的呼吸变得更急促了，好奇怪哎，是因为我在贪心地吸着泰亨哥的味道吗？

“因为我想更清楚地看看我的小国，嗯？”他还上升调的嗯了一下！泰亨哥是在撩我吗？是在挑逗我吗？他刚刚还说了我的小国...我的小国... 泰亨哥果然也很喜欢我。

“所以连大腿也想看看吗？你也可以摸摸哦，wuli大象，在这里”我决定学着泰亨撩我的样子回撩他，准确地说是色诱他。我拉过泰亨的手，放到大腿上；泰亨捏了捏，我腿上的痣是大象的眼，泰亨捏起了大象的鼻子，这就是我的身上的大象。泰亨的大象在他手臂上，wuli大象是couple象，也称“对象”。

泰亨捏了捏我的腿，大手摸了摸；我觉得的色诱起效了，待会我也要脱掉他的裤子，礼尚往来；然后今晚就我们就可以抱着光光的对方一起睡了呢哎嘿嘿，想到这里，我心里美滋滋的。

“呵，哎几呀（宝贝呀）...”泰亨轻笑一下，将我往后推，我一屁股坐到了床上；“我想看的不仅仅是蜜大腿，还有好多，今天要好好欣赏。”泰亨继续将我往后推，我躺在了床上，他覆上我身上，拉起我的手压在我头顶。瞬间，浓郁的白木海洋味填充进我的鼻腔，好像要被他的气味包裹住，我又感觉很热了......

“小国喜欢我的味道吗？嗯？”

“喜欢...喜欢，哈啊...”我点点头，深吸一口，真的好喜欢泰亨的味道。

“小国也放松一下，让你的信息素也释放吧”泰亨的轻轻吻落在我的颔下、脖子、锁骨......

“为什么呢？”我不解，信息素不就是像体味一样的东西吗？难道泰亨哥想学我，也想吸吸我的味道吗？

“因为小国要释放信息素，接纳哥哥呀，然后哥哥才能更好地看看小国...”我觉得泰亨的眼神越发温柔，在他柔情似水的注视下，在他的低声蛊惑下，我吸着他的味道，哦不，准确地说，是吸着他散发的信息素，放松了身体，肩胛舒展了一下，梨木琥珀的味道慢慢散发......

To be continued......

**Author's Note:**

> Hi，我是饭饭。  
> 看得还开心吗？如果喜欢的话，或许能给我点个Kudo吗?  
> 欢迎来我的微博/老福特找我玩哦：草莓味大米饭饭


End file.
